Six Maids in a Mansion
by CoupleOfDullards
Summary: Ginny Weasley and five of her former Hogwarts classmates awaken in a strange mansion, trapped in outrageous fetishistic uniforms and forced to serve as maids for someone's personal amusement. While working to unravel the mysterious identity of their unlikely captor, Ginny and her friends must navigate these demeaning new circumstances or risk being trapped in menial servitude!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is rated M. Content warning: Sexual content (erotica, kidnapping, humiliation), strong language**

 **Chapter 1**

Ten years after the Battle of Hogwarts...

Ginny Weasley's head was spinning. Her field of vision blurred before her eyes, filling in slowly to form a dimly lit room she didn't recognize. She realized she was lying on a circular rug in the center of a large room with marble floors, a high ceiling, and dark red curtains draped all around its walls, save for the doorway ahead. She lifted her head off of the soft carpet of the floor and, using her hands to brace herself, gingerly got to her feet... only to stumble and fall onto her backside.

"What the...?" she exclaimed. Looking down at her uncooperative feet, Ginny was surprised to see that she was wearing a pair of shiny black stiletto pumps, their heels several inches high. Each one bore a thin black ankle strap firmly buckling her feet in. She reached down and began pulling at the clasp of one of the shoes to free herself, but found that she was entirely unable to unbuckle it. Her breath quickened, her dull panic still overshadowed by a sense of great confusion. That was when she noticed the white thigh high stockings. Now panic was beginning to set in in earnest. She stood up, mindful this time of the stiletto heels, and looked down at her legs. The thin material of the stockings did indeed rise all the way up each of her legs, stopping quite high on her thighs and topped with a delicate and intricate lace pattern. She reached down and tried to get a finger between the material and her leg to try to pry it loose, but found it just as unyielding as the ankle strap.

"What in Merlin's name?" she gasped between panicked breaths. Each of her hands wore a dainty white glove of what seemed to be the same material as the stockings, with the very same lace pattern at her wrists. She whirled around as she tried desperately to extricate herself from the gloves, and that was when she saw herself in the floor length mirror propped against the wall.

She was dressed from head to toe in a fetishistic French maid uniform. The shiny black pumps were polished to a mirror shine, and drew her eyes upward along the thigh high stockings (held snugly in place without the need for a garter), to an impossibly short black frilly skirt with lace trim. The skirt fanned out ever so slightly, threatening to billow up at the slightest breeze. A little white apron was held in place by an impeccable white ribbon that she found tied into a bow behind her back, just above her backside. The tiny black uniform hugged her every curve, leaving very little to the imagination. The short sleeves formed slight puffs at the top of her shoulders, and were trimmed with lace. The lace-trimmed neckline plunged deep and, Ginny discovered to her horror, exposed a generous amount of cleavage. The realization caused her breaths to come more rapidly, and her breasts heaved and threatened to expose themselves from their constraints. The uniform even seemed to flatter them and make them appear slightly larger, she thought. Her flaming red hair flowed down in a long mane and, she saw at last, was topped with a puffy white cap seemingly held in place by nothing. As she approached the mirror in stunned disbelief, she saw that she was wearing a thin black choker necklace with an oval-shaped charm made of gold dangling from the front. In the reflection she could make out the engraving: "Ginny Weasley." Even her makeup had been applied on her freckled face to highly detailed effect.

Someone had dressed her immaculately as a fetishist's dream come true.

Now her horror and disbelief mingled and rose to their fullest heights. In a frenzy, she tugged and pulled at any part of the uniform, eager to rid herself of some part of it but found every inch of it stubbornly clinging to her body. It was infuriating and demeaning and she swore up and down that she would use every curse she knew on the person responsible. In her maniacal state, she stumbled on one of the towering stilettos and fell onto the rug.

"Hello...?" called a familiar voice from somewhere beyond the doorway.

Ginny whirled around in terror, wobbled back to her feet, and walked gingerly through the doorway out into a hallway the curved sharply ahead. It was impossible to keep quiet, as the high heels clicked on the marble floors and echoed out in all directions. "He- hello?" she called back tentatively. Her pace quickened, her heart hammering in her chest. The marble hallway straightened out now and, Ginny saw, forked into four directions, each one draped in the same red curtains and lit with a series of ornate chandeliers at the top of their high ceilings. Hesitating for only a moment, the distant sound of clicking heels approached from the leftmost fork, so she set out along that path and called "hello" periodically.

"Are you there?" called the familiar voice, but it couldn't be...

Ginny quickened her pace even more, eager to see the friendly face that voice had to belong to. The hallway veered sharply left one more time and there stood Hermione Granger. Ginny's jaw dropped in shock. One of her dearest friends stood before her, dressed in precisely the same outrageous maid's uniform Ginny wore herself. Hermione's bushy brown hair fell past her shoulders as it always had, and her brown eyes were wide in mingled terror and relief. Ginny had always thought of Hermione as rather pretty, but never in her wildest dreams had she imagined seeing her dressed in such an absurdly sexualized manner. Aside from her terrified facial expression, Hermione looked pin-up model perfect.

"Oh my goodness, _Ginny!_ " she gasped breathlessly as she stepped forward to pull her into a tight embrace. "I am so glad to see you! Well, of course, not under these circumstances specifically, but it's been so long and... and..." She took a moment to compose herself. "What the hell do you make of all of this exactly? Have you seen anything?"

"I don't know! I just woke up in a room all the way back there a moment ago," she replied as she gestured vaguely behind her. "Hermione, I... I think we've been kidnapped."

"We all thought the same thing." She beckoned to Ginny to follow her and the pair of them walked eagerly in the direction Hermione had came from. "It's horrible to think so but we still can't explain these ridiculous uniforms. There must be some dark magic keeping us stuck wearing them. I look simply _ludicrous."_

"Who's 'we'?" Ginny asked.

"Oh! Well, I woke up and wandered around for a short while before I ran into Luna. Cho's here as well. Cho Chang, you remember. And there's, well, you'll see. Just hurry!"

They quickened to a brisk strut, stopping short of running for fear of falling thanks to the horribly impractical stilleto pumps. Hermione led her as if from memory, up and down a series of corridors with no distinct features. Everything looked as similar to Ginny as the room she initially woke up in. Despite their predicament, Ginny couldn't help but feel incredibly reassured that she had Hermione by her side. If anyone was going to be clever enough to get them out of this, it would surely be Hermione Granger.

At last they came to an opulent spiral staircase that led them down through a vast domed hallway beneath a spectacularly large chandelier. Several doors and hallways shot off in different directions on either side of the hall. Before they could go too far, Hermione made an abrupt right turn down a narrow corridor and into a modestly sized parlour.

"I'm back," Hermione announced. "And look who I've found!"

Ginny was greeted by the sight of four girls dressed exactly as she and Hermione were. With a sharp shock, she recognized Luna Lovegood immediately. Her best friend was leaning passively against a windowsill, her long, dirty blonde hair draped over one shoulder. "Oh, hello Ginny," Luna called out in her casually dreamy voice as if the two of them had just happened to pass each other in a public place. Ginny's jaw dropped. For so long she had been accustomed to seeing Luna wearing wool cardigans and long pleated skirts, that her eyes took quite some time to adjust to seeing her in a naughty maid uniform that hugged and flattered her every curve.

Beside her was Cho Chang, who Ginny had not seen since graduating Hogwarts. She remembered her as being the somewhat shy and introverted girl who had been her husband Harry's first crush. The sight of her dolled up like some fetishistic fuck toy was almost as jarring as the image of Luna or Hermione dressed as such. Cho was fidgeting uncomfortably, constantly trying to pull down her highly revealing skirt to no avail.

On the far right of the room and sitting on a high leather stool was the girl Ginny recognized as Parvati Patil. Her dark hair shimmered out behind her and, combined with her olive skin tone and the way she sat with her arms folded and legs crossed, made her look like an irresistible seductress. She gave Ginny a small smile and a wave when she saw her.

Standing in the center of the room, and towering over all of them, stood Romilda Vane. Tall, voluptuous, and vain as her name, Romilda was sex on stilts. Her arms were crossed and her hips were cocked to one side, a look of haughty indignation on her face. Of all the girls in the room, Romilda's skirt seemed to be the most in danger of revealing far too much.

"See any way out of here?" Romilda asked Ginny right away.

"Nothing. I woke up in a room somewhere up a flight of stairs. Hermione found me and led me straight here. I can't believe you all found each other, this place is so big!"

"Well," Romilda went on, sounding disappointed. "It's not much different for any of us. I woke up an hour or so ago on the far side of that domed hallway just out there. I wandered around for a while and we sort of found each other one by one. For all we know there could be more of us and- Cho will you stop with that already?" she shouted, clearly fed up with Cho's fidgeting. "These uniforms aren't coming off!"

Cho looked up suddenly, an intimidated look on her face. It wasn't hard for Ginny to see why; Romilda was so tall, especially in high heeled pumps, that she loomed over Cho. "Sorry," she replied meekly. "This is just so uncomfortable. I wish I had my wand."

Ginny reached instinctively to where her robes would be if she had been wearing them. Her wand was, of course, nowhere to be found, and the tight little maid's uniform didn't exactly have a great number of places to hold it. "Does anyone know where their wands are?"

"No," said Parvati sadly. "We've looked everywhere, as far as we could go without getting lost or separated. Until Hermione left and found you, that is."

"Oh my!" exclaimed Hermione. "Ginny, you can perform wandless magic, can't you?"

"I- what? No! I mean, I've..." she stammered. It was true, Ginny had dedicated a great deal of time to learning wandless magic since graduating Hogwarts, but she was rusty to put it mildly and had not even attempted it in years. Besides, wandless magic already required such a great deal of concentration and mental discipline that if Hermione had not mastered yet, then Ginny didn't have a prayer.

"What?" shouted Romilda excitedly, taking several excited strides toward Ginny. "You have to try! What choice do we have?"

Ginny hesitated, looking around the room at them all. Every expectant eye was on her. "I'll give it a try," she said at last. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Thinking with all her might of her husband and three children, she opened her eyes, gestured her palm directly and confidently at the ribbon binding Romilda's waist and muttered _"Alohamora."_

A moment's silence passed. Romilda reached behind her back slowly and gave a firm tug at the ribbon. It didn't budge. "Do it again," she said encouragingly.

 _"Alohamora!"_ she shouted, far more confidently this time. _"Alohamora! Alohamora! ALOHAMORA!"_

None of it made a difference. "Dammit!" she cursed and wailed, and began pacing absentmindedly. It was frustrating and humiliating beyond belief. She felt an overwhelming need to get home to her family, away from this awful place and out of this preposterous outfit.

"I'm afraid you'll have to keep the uniforms on, ladies."

The voice came seemingly from nowhere, from the very walls themselves. Everyone froze and looked around in search of the speaker.

"Who the fuck are you?" demanded Romilda.

"I'm your host at the moment, and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't curse."

"Where are we?" shouted Ginny as she continued to search the walls in vain.

"You are in the Training Centre. It's so wonderful to see the six most beautiful women to ever attend Hogwarts in one place, but I'd like to put you to the test before I admit you into my service."

"Where are our wands? Our clothes?" yelled a wide-eyed Cho, fighting back tears.

"They're in a safe place," responded the voice. "And I'm afraid that magic, wandless or otherwise, won't do you much good in here. For now, we're going to have a bit of a fun exercise. I have five tasks for you to complete to determine who is best suited to serve as a maid in my mansion. The winner will be free to go in one day, I give you my word. The other five, well..." An ominous pause lingered in the air. "Let's just say you'll have a lot of time to improve your work habits."

Ginny struggled to comprehend all of this. _'The six most beautiful women to ever attend Hogwarts'_ he had said. "Do we... do we _know_ you?"

"Never mind that for now. It's already time for our first task. The first challenge is the most basic. I would like to test your ability to follow instructions, therefore I'd like you all to be silent for the moment. From there, we'll-"

"Oh fuck all of this!" screamed Parvati suddenly, as she leapt off the high leather stool and began gesturing wildly in every direction. Her hair flew out and whipped every which way. She looked quite hysterical. "If you think we're just going to stand here while you-"

In an instant, something very bizarre happened. Parvati stopped screaming at once and snapped to a perfect stationary position and drew herself up to her fullest height. Her hands were folded gently over one another in front of her, and an eerie, polite-looking smile was frozen on her face. Only her eyes moved, searching frantically to and fro.

Ginny was awe-struck. Tip-toeing cautiously toward the immobile girl, she saw that the engraved name on the charm around her neck was glowing a brilliant pink.

"And already we have our first disqualification," said the voice, sounding rather disappointed. "The first task was fairly self-explanatory but I suppose it was only a matter of time. Parvati, if you'll kindly go to the mansion's lobby and wait there? I'd greatly appreciate it."

Parvati gave a graceful yet robotic curtsy, turned sharply on her heel, and marched swiftly right toward a far wall in the parlour. Before she could walk headlong into it, a section of the wall _hissed_ and slid open, revealing a secret doorway. She stepped through and the door closed swiftly behind her before any of the girls could think to stop her.

"Isn't technology amazing? Very well, then!" continued the voice as though nothing had happened. "It's time for our second task. Ladies, if you'll move along to the library, we can begin right away."

A faint blue light suddenly appeared on the marble floor, glowing softly and forming a line on the ground that they were meant to follow out of the parlour and out beyond the domed hallway.

Ginny looked around in stunned disbelief at the others and saw that their looks of shock mirrored her own. She looked down at the naughty maid's uniform that held her in bondage, reached absentmindedly to the charm around her neck, and wondered what surprises were in store for them next.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story is rated M. Content warning: Sexual content (erotica, kidnapping, humiliation), strong language**

 **Chapter 2**

Ginny and the others stepped tentatively out into the hallway and back to the enormous domed hallway. It had the grand appearance of a ballroom mere hours before some high class dinner event. All that was missing were the guests, some gentle music courtesy of a string quartet, and perhaps a view of some picturesque skyline just outside the window. Now that Ginny really took a look around, the long red curtains and tapestries did indeed appear to conceal tall windows exposing just the merest sliver of sunlight. But the blue light on the marble floor was guiding them in a different direction down a dimly lit corridor and, after seeing what happened to Parvati, Ginny didn't dare deviate from the indicated path.

Cho apparently felt differently. She was off like a shot, bolting toward the staircase that Ginny and Hermione had taken on their way down to the parlour. The precarious high heels didn't seem to impede her, such was her obvious desperation to escape. But she had hardly made it four strides when _-snap-_ Cho went down in a heap, inexplicably hogtied on the marble floor. Ginny hurried to her side, and saw that her wrists and upper arms were bound by white ribbons that had apparently emerged from the lace of her gloves and shoulders. A third thin white ribbon extended from her upper arms all the way down to her ankles, binding them together tightly, leaving Cho helpless to do anything but wriggle and moan.

"I'm afraid that's what happens when you try to run," came the ominous voice. "It's a safety feature I built into the costumes whenever any of you move at a pace faster than a brisk power walk. Please don't do that again, Cho."

Cho sagged helplessly to the floor and gave a defeated nod. At once the ribbons retracted, unbinding her arms, wrists, and ankles. Ginny helped her to her feet. "I'm okay," Cho muttered. "Thank you for helping me up, Ginny."

"You aren't hurt?"

"No," she replied. "Just a little stunned. It's nothing."

"Good," Ginny told her, placing a hand gently on the girl's shoulder. "Listen, we're going to have to stick together if we're going to get out of this, okay?"

"Yeah... you're right. I won't lose my head again." Cho seemed genuinely appreciative of Ginny's support, but Ginny secretly doubted that all of them would be able to keep calm and collected for very long, not in these circumstances.

Ginny and Cho rejoined the group and the five of them continued to follow the path laid out before them.

The corridor shooting off the domed hall bent and twisted several times, and at last they came to a wide circular staircase that seemed to ascend endlessly. Hesitating for only a moment, Ginny led the procession upwards.

"What's our plan?" came Hermione's voice at her side.

Ginny was half-hoping that Hermione had concocted some idea herself by now, but chose instead to say, "Well, we still don't know who this guy is, and we obviously can't run. For now we'll have to do what he says until we can come up with something."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I know, it really is horrible. But, Ginny, listen." And here Hermione leaned in close and lowered her voice. "You and I have children. If anyone is going to win this thing and go free tomorrow, it should be one of us or Luna. I've already spoken with her."

Ginny looked at Hermione and saw unflinching determination in her eyes. Ginny almost beamed with pride. It was the sort of thing she had always known she could count on from Hermione.

"If one of the three of us can make it out of here," Hermione went on. "Then we can come up with a plan to rescue everyone else and catch whoever this man is. I know we're all on the same side here, but I honestly trust either you, Luna, or myself to stand the best chance."

"I agree completely. Thank you for including Luna."

"Oh, of course!" Hermione responded defensively. "She's a Ravenclaw through and through, and she's your best friend."

"Thanks, Hermione," Ginny said with a smile. "I trust the both of you with my life."

Suddenly the bright blue line stopped at a landing partway up the staircase and veered left down a very long, wide hallway. By the time they crossed beyond it's threshold, the library was already starting to come into full view. Ginny stopped in her tracks to take it all in. The massive library seemed to stretch outwards and upwards as far as she could see. She had to crane her neck just to see a hint of the ceiling. Ladders and spiral staircases crisscrossed every which way. It was the most incredible display Ginny had ever seen. She glanced at Hermione, who was staring slack-jawed at the sight of such a beautiful display. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and her chest practically heaved with excitement, straining against the fabric of the uniform.

"Welcome to the library!" declared the mysterious voice. "And this is still just the Training Centre! If you think this is impressive, wait until you see the one in my mansion. But I'm getting ahead of myself. The next task might very well be the most physically demanding. I've sectioned off the library into five zones, one for each of you to dust as thoroughly as possible. This is, after all, how you'll be spending the bulk of your work hours in the mansion." As he said it, the blue light on the floor changed into five bright pink branching paths, each one marked with their names. "When I give the signal, simply grab one of the feather dusters on the table in front of you and follow the path with your name on it to your chosen zone. I'm afraid no one's been here for a while so the dust has accumulated quite a bit! Be sure to reach as many of those troublesome nooks and crannies as possible. You have precisely one hour. The maid who clears the lowest percentage of their zone's dust will be eliminated. And remember, no running! Begin!"

At once, the five of them stepped forward as quickly as possible without breaking into a run, snatched up a feather duster from the table and took off along their marked path. Ginny's led her up a spiral staircase on the far side of the library, onto a terrace that spread out wider than the domed hall, lined with several tall book shelves arranged in aisles. Tables with decorative ornaments were strewn about everywhere. She set to work as fast as possible, determined not to share Parvati's fate.

It was very tedious work. The dust seemed to be extra stubborn as it billowed and swirled around every surface, only coming loose after several vigorous sweeps of the feather duster. She targeted the tables and lowest bookshelves first, which were so low to the ground that Ginny had to bend and crouch, no doubt exposing her backside thanks to the insultingly short skirt. The demeaning nature of this task infuriated her. What would happen to the five of them that did not make it? Would they be forced to perform tasks like these in front of onlookers? Would any of their sinister host's guests look twice at them beyond pure sexualized eye candy and think to save them? Ginny refused to let her mind wander too far down that dark road, focusing all of her energies on clearing as much of her zone as possible. She wished she had something to tie her hair back to keep it from blocking her vision every time she bent over, but reminded herself bitterly that if their captor were interested in practical measures, he would have made them wear flat-heeled shoes. It couldn't be clearer that the ridiculous high-heeled pumps were good for little more than flattering Ginny's legs and backside. She wrinkled up her nose and narrowed her eyes at the swirling dust, but strangely none of it was causing her to sneeze. She wondered if that was one of the effects of this awful place. That made the most sense, she decided. This pervert wouldn't want his prized servants becoming sick on the job.

When she was satisfied with the areas below her waist, she set to work on the eye level bookshelves, working along the aisles in several efficient sweeps. From the corner of her eye, she spotted someone working one level above her. A quick look told her it was Romilda, working furiously to clear several mahogany tables arranged near a balcony. There was a determined fury in her eyes, and it occurred to Ginny that Romilda may well be her stiffest competition. She pried her eyes away and went back to her own work, refusing to concentrate on anything or anyone else for the remainder of the hour.

After what felt like a very long time, the voice called out, "Ten minutes remaining, ladies! Two of you are falling rather behind!" A cold panic set in Ginny's stomach. There was no way he could be referring to her, she told herself. Then again, she had barely reached anywhere in her zone that required a ladder to reach. What if she was simply doubling back over areas that she had already cleared? Had she missed a spot? Was the menial nature of the job dulling her focus? "No," she said out loud. "Impossible. I've got several aisles finished as it is." She told herself she was in the clear many times over, and that mantra carried her the remaining ten minutes in a whirlwind of blind determination.

"That's one hour, everyone! Back to the entrance if you please! Feather dusters back on the table and we'll proceed."

Ginny's arms dropped to her sides, the feather duster loosely in hand, and she made the long descent back to the ground level to rejoin her fellow captives. The five of them stood in a semi-circle before the table, upon which lay the five dusters heavy with filth from their hour's work.

"Wonderful job, ladies. You should be proud," the voice declared, clearly stalling for dramatic effect. "Unfortunately, one of you has come up just ever so slightly short. Who could it be, I wonder..."

None of them said a word. They only looked frantically at one another, knowing one of them was about to leave their midst. Ginny looked longingly at Luna and Hermione, eager to tell them something, anything, to reassure them that everything was going to be all right. It was all too much to bear.

After what felt like an eternity, a faint pink glow caught Ginny's eye at the far end of the semi-circle. Four sets of eyes turned, and there was Cho, standing bolt upright, hands folded delicately before her, a shy smile on her friendly face and her eyes darting around at the others. Ginny's heart went out to her, and she swore she would not rest until all six of them were free from this wretched place. When she was done with this creep, he'd be praying for the Bat Bogey Hex after what she vowed she'd do to him.

"I'm so sorry, Cho, but your dusting was a bit subpar. Don't worry, you'll have all the time you need to brush up on your skills! To the lobby, if you please."

Cho gave a small curtsy, turned sharply, and strutted confidently toward a wall near the library entrance. A section of wall slid open to admit her and shut firmly in her wake, leaving the four remaining girls standing helplessly behind.

"Now then, onward everyone!" The voice was unbearably chipper as once again a glowing blue light appeared on the marble floor, leading them out of the library, back to the circular staircase, and even farther upward. They climbed in grim, silence, the heels of their stiletto pumps clicking and echoing as they went. After ascending several floors, they arrived at a smaller landing that swung wide around the towering spiral staircase that led to oak double doors. Ginny was the first to reach the spot where the glowing path ended, and opened the doors to reveal a cozy sitting room with a blazing fireplace and four high leather stools next to an L-shaped bar. Several full wine racks were visible behind it, each bottle tempting to the eye. Ornate mirrors were hung on every wall and, as the four of them each took a seat, reflected back at Ginny the humiliating nature of their bondage.

The four of them sat in silence for several minutes, fidgeting here and there to futilely adjust their uniforms. Finally, Luna stood up and noisily dragged her stool next to Ginny, hopped back up to perch on top of it and say "I really hope you're doing all right, Ginny."

Ginny looked up at her best friend, into her friendly, silvery blue eyes. "I'll be fine, Luna. I just really can't stand the thought of being forced to strut around like they were. You saw the way they... the way he just took control of them like that."

"I know," said Luna with a small sigh as she fingered the small gold charm around her neck. "It really is awful. "That's why I'm happy we're a team. It's like a riddle. We can solve who this man is and then we'll rescue everyone. No one leaves unless all six of us do, right?"

Ginny felt a rush of affection for Luna. Peculiar as she was, nothing ever seemed to dampen her optimistic outlook on life. "You're right. I won't forget it." She put a grateful hand on Luna's shoulder as the blonde girl beamed at her.

"Yeah right," came a mocking voice from across the room. The pair of them looked up and there was Romilda, her legs crossed and her head leaning back against the wall. She stared down judgmentally at Ginny and Luna from her high stool. "You heard what that creep said. Only one of us is walking out of here tomorrow. We're all agreed that we'll do what we can for each other, sure," and here she uncrossed her legs and sat fully upright. "But there's no way I'm ending up like Parvati and Cho. No matter what little friendship pact you've all made, this is still a competition. And I intend to win."

The air went out of the room in an instant. Ginny, Luna, and Hermione looked at each other in fear and uncertainty. As awful as it was to admit to herself, Ginny knew in that instant that Romilda had to be the next to go. That would ensure one of the three of them would get out. Maybe they could even form a united front against their host and fight to free the others. They were almost there...

"Sorry to keep you waiting, ladies!" The voice broke the tension, for which Ginny was almost grateful. "Your third task is ready, so if you'll kindly stand..."

The three of them hopped down from their stools and walked tentatively to the center of the room. Ginny noticed that Romilda kept a fair distance from the others, as if she had not already made it clear that she fully intended to be the last maid standing.

"This is a physically-based challenge. If the last challenge was a marathon, this is more of a sprint," he explained. "You see, from time to time in your duties in the mansion, you're going to find yourself under certain... restrictions. This, for example."

All at once, _-snap-._ Ginny's wrists and upper arms were suddenly bound behind her back, thrusting her chest out as far forward as possible. Her ankles were forcibly bound together so she could do little more than hop. She lost her balance for only a moment but recovered quickly. Hermione was less fortunate and tumbled onto her panty-clad backside. Luna stood in bemusement, trying to turn her head to get a better look at her bindings. Romilda wriggled and struggled, grunting in a simmering rage. The four of them were only one hogtie away from ending up like Cho had been, lying helplessly on the floor when she had tried to run.

"The rules are simple," resumed the voice as a bright pink path illuminated the floor and led down the length of the sitting room and out another set of double doors at the far end. "The last maid across the finish line will be eliminated. Begin!"

The double doors shot open, and it was as if a starting gun had signaled. In a singular frenzy, the four of them were off, hopping as fast as their inconvenient bindings would allow. Ginny and Luna had the greatest advantage, as they happened to be standing the closest to the doors when the task began. That left Hermione half a hop behind them, and Romilda alone, bringing up the rear.

The double doors leading out of the sitting room revealed a very long corridor, wide enough to accommodate all four of the frantically hopping maids. Their heels clicked madly, echoing into a deafening chaos. Ginny had the lead, but in her periphery she could see Luna's blonde hair whipping wildly around her. The pair of them were hopping with all their might, but Ginny had to force herself not to look back to see whether Romilda had overtaken Hermione. No one spoke, only panted heavily as they forced themselves to stay upright.

The hallway stretched ever onward, but began to veer slightly to the right and up a slight incline. Ginny quickly glanced downward at the highly polished marble floor and saw three blurred reflections hopping behind her. She was in the lead! Emboldened with renewed confidence, she looked up and filled her mind with the thought of Harry's smiling face, and worked furiously to fight her way up the incline. At last the floor leveled off and, one slight left curve later, Ginny's heart leapt into her throat as she saw the spot where the pink path came to an end up ahead. A thick, bright golden line on the marble floor marked the finish line, and she had a generous lead on the others. She had no choice now.

Refusing to look back, trusting and praying that her friends were right behind her, Ginny was a blur of bright red-haired fury. The sound of three pairs of clicking heels followed her the rest of the way, but it was impossible to tell just how far behind the others were. With one mighty leap, Ginny threw herself over the threshold and landed hard on her right shoulder in a spectacular crash. In an instant, her bindings came loose and she was free again. She stood up and whirled around, intending to run forward to shout encouragements to Luna and Hermione. She stopped short, however, when she bumped hard into an invisible barrier right where the golden finish line had been. She stood near the side of the hallway to allow more room for the others, placed both palms on the barrier, and looked desperately, helplessly, at the three remaining competitors. Hermione had the lead, and Luna had fallen far to the back of the pack, neck and neck with Romilda. Ginny's breathing came rapidly in a cold panic. "COME ON HERMIONE!" she yelled hysterically. Relief crept slowly back into Ginny's mind when, at long last, Hermione was just a few short hops from the threshold. Throwing herself chest first across the finish line, Hermione's bindings were released just early enough for her to use her hands to brace the fall. She stood up eagerly and was at Ginny's side seconds later to join in her furious shouting.

"LUNA! YOU'RE ALMOST THERE!"

"HURRY LUNA! PLEASE HURRY!"

The two remaining girls were very close. If anything, Luna had a very slight lead. That gave Ginny a shred of hope as she held her breath in anticipation, wanting nothing more than to reach across the unyielding barrier, haul Luna across the finish line herself, and pull her best friend into a hug. The thought had barely entered her mind when Romilda launched herself sideways, delivering a crushing shoulder check to Luna and knocking her to the ground in a heap.

No one breathed. Ginny refused to believe it. A moment later, Romilda hopped across the finish line in a dark blur, but Ginny only had eyes for Luna. The blonde girl had very slowly risen to her feet, unable to use her arms to support herself, and resumed her futile hop toward the three maids who had beaten her. Ginny pounded violently against the barrier, screaming her best friend's name, her vision blurry with madness. She could see a pair of blue eyes mere inches from her now, as their captor had cruelly allowed Luna to hop as closely to Ginny as possible without crossing the finish line. Ginny could see her now, her face frozen in a warm yet robotic smile, her body unmoving. She may as well have been a thousand miles away. The voice announced something Ginny could not hear over her own screaming, and Luna Lovegood gave a curtsy, turned on her heel, and marched away through a secret opening in the wall and out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This story is rated M. Content warning: Sexual content (erotica, kidnapping, humiliation), strong language**

 **Chapter 3**

"And then there were three. Go Gryffindor!" The voice was unbearably upbeat.

Ginny stood with her palms still on the invisible wall, staring at the spot where Luna had vanished, before she had marched in robotic fashion behind a secret door beyond her reach. Ginny had no idea how long she stood there. It could have been mere seconds or several minutes. She was dimly aware of Hermione's hand on her shoulder.

"Ginny...?" Hermione called tentatively.

Ginny turned slowly, taking deep breaths and trying to keep herself steady on her stilettos. Hermione was looking at her worriedly, her mind clearly whirring to assess Ginny's state of mind. Romilda eyed her nervously from the far end of the corridor.

Making sure not to break into a run, she took several deliberately shaky strides forward before launching herself savagely at Romilda. She caught the taller girl by surprise, who clearly did not expect such strength from someone of her stature. Knocking her flat on her back, Ginny flailed away wildly and furiously, eager to punch, strike, and slap as much of Romilda Vane as possible. She was vaguely aware of Hermione screaming in protest somewhere behind her, and of Romilda roaring in defiance, from somewhere behind a tangled mane of curly black hair.

With a sudden strength Ginny could not have had the foresight to expect, Romilda seized both of Ginny's wrists and twisted violently until the smaller girl toppled to the floor. Now it was Ginny who was pinned helplessly on the marble floor, staring up at an infuriated, wild-eyed Romilda.

"If you ever fucking touch me again," screamed the stronger, suddenly far more terrifying woman. "I'll bloody that pretty face of yours so badly, even your precious Harry won't recognize you. Don't test me on _that_ , you little- HEY!"

Hermione had reached under both of Romilda's arms and was desperately trying to pull her off of Ginny. "Please, _stop!_ You must stop! Listen to me!"

It took Ginny's and Hermione's combined strength to force Romilda away until it long last, Ginny found herself being helped to her feet, Hermione standing defiantly between her and an incensed Romilda.

"Of course you'd take her side!" Romilda appeared quite deranged as she screamed at Hermione. "You saw what she did!"

"Listen! If we don't work together we'll never get out of here! We _have_ to cooperate!" Hermione was pleading, near the point of tears.

Ginny was beside herself. "What _I_ did? You foul bitch, that was my friend you cheated out of that race! It should have been YOU!"

A sadistic smile had appeared on Romilda's face as she took a measured step forward, clearly meaning to knock Hermione aside and throw Ginny to the ground again. None of them had a wand to arm themselves with, but in that instant Ginny did not care how much bigger or stronger the other girl was. All she knew was that Romilda had taken Luna away from her, and for that, Ginny swore up and down that she would never forgive her.

Hermione struggled, bracing Romilda with one arm and holding Ginny away with the other. "Will you both please just listen! Romilda, I... there was something written there. Under your skirt, I mean."

Romilda took a step back at last and looked down her nose at Hermione. "What? What was that you said?"

"When you pinned Ginny, your skirt sort of, well, fanned up and there was something written there. Honest!" she added, when she saw the confused look on Romilda's face. "It's not a trick, I swear. Look!"

"Where? On my ass?" Romilda twisted and turned, trying to get a better look to no avail. Finally, she allowed Hermione to approach her and lift the skirt up to inspect it for herself. Ginny stepped forward, her desire to pummel Romilda overshadowed for the moment by her curiosity.

Sure enough, there on the right cheek of the silk panties was printed in tiny black lettering: ' _Property of Jimmy Peakes_ ', and right below that, ' _5 of 6_ '.

"Who the hell is Jimmy Peakes," demanded Romilda when Hermione said it aloud. "And since when the _fuck_ am I his property?"

The name stirred something in Ginny's memory. "Peakes... _Peakes_..."

The other two girls looked at her expectantly, the intensity of the previous moment forgotten.

"I think I... Yes, I remember him!" Ginny vaguely recalled that name from her days at Hogwarts. But, it couldn't be...

"Took you long enough." The voice announced its presence. "I knew you girls were more than just pretty faces."

Without warning, a panel on the wall revolved to reveal a large rectangular screen. It flashed to life and, all at once, Ginny had a face and a name to put to the voice that had tormented them. His facial features broad, pale, and smooth, Jimmy Peakes looked down at them with bright blue eyes and a wide smile. His hair was short and sandy brown, combed clumsily to one side. A light stubble hid a somewhat weak chin, and below his neck Ginny noted a pair of broad, prominent shoulders.

It was none other than Ginny's fellow Gryffindor, the student who had served as Beater on the Quidditch team after her brothers had left the school. Ginny could not help but feel a definite sense of anticlimax.

"You...?"

"Me," he finished simply.

"I don't understand. I haven't seen you in years."

"You know this pervert?" snapped Romilda.

"She does indeed," answered Peakes. "But not half so well as I know each of you. We go way back, and we had some good times together. Remember the Quidditch Cup, Ginny? I'll never forget it."

"Hey, I _do_ remember you!" gasped Romilda. "I tried out that year for Quidditch and saw you make the team! Let us the fuck out of here!"

The face on the screen turned nonchalantly toward Romilda. "This is the second time I've had to ask you not to curse, and there will not be a third. We have another task to get to, and we're behind schedule as it is."

"Hold on just a moment," interjected Hermione, taking several steps toward the screen. "We were in Gryffindor together. Why are you doing this to us? We want to go home and see our families!"

"All in good time, Hermione," he answered her patiently. "We can discuss all of this soon, I promise you. Only one of you is going home tomorrow, so there are some tough decisions ahead. On that note..."

Suddenly, the screen revolved back behind the wall panel and was gone. Ginny was dumbfounded. Someone she barely remembered going to school with, someone she hadn't seen or heard from in a decade, had taken it upon himself to kidnap her and five of her classmates and dress them up like frivolous sex objects. Why? Romilda had an even foggier memory of Jimmy Peakes than Ginny did, and Hermione had virtually none at all. What was his plan?

"Back to business!" Peakes' voice declared, resonating from the walls. "Follow along if you please."

A blue path once again illuminated the marble floor, and a large oak door at the nearest wall creaked open. Stepping inside, Ginny and the others found themselves stating down a small flight of stairs that led to a rich and extravagant banquet hall. Everywhere there were tables with half a dozen place settings each, ornate candelabras sitting as centerpieces. Ginny noticed that the dining room seemed to be separated into three equally sized sections by tall dividers. Long rectangular tables with several covered trays were lining three of the four walls in the enormous room. Ginny already had a good guess as to what task lay ahead.

"Welcome to the fourth task. We are in the home stretch!" Jimmy Peakes' voice echoed around the room. "Here we will challenge your memory and efficiency skills, as well as your ability to multitask. There are three sections, each with nine tables. At each table is a list of dinner orders, and each entree is to be assembled and placed in front of the appropriate seat. All three sections should look identical by the time you are finished. Be careful now, as once you place a finished entree at the table, you cannot undo it later. The maid who serves the fewest correct orders by the end of the hour will be eliminated. Good luck and please remember, no running. Begin!"

At once, the blue light split into three pink paths, each one marked by a name. Ginny immediately set down her own route, down to the far left of the banquet hall. Hermione's led to the center, and Romilda the far right. Even in the midst of her frantic determination not to finish third, even now with the unexpected reveal of their captor's identity, Ginny could not bear to think what would happen should Romilda advance to the final task. The thought of seeing Hermione curtsy like a meek, subservient maid and strut off to serve as Peakes' personal eye candy was too much to bear. And what would it feel like, she found herself wondering, to be suddenly trapped in her own body and forced to primp and pose in this demeaning attire while she dusted an endless array of bookshelves? She shuddered and refused to think on it any further. All that mattered was that Romilda be forced to pay for what she had done to Luna, and with that she allowed her vengeful fury guide her forward.

She reached the first table and took a quick look at the list of entrees. She tried to pick it up to carry with her but found it as stubbornly stuck to the table as the fetish costume was to her own skin. She would have to trust her own memory, she knew at once, and quickly scanned the list. It seemed fairly straightforward, but she had a feeling that such ease would not apply to all nine tables in her section. When she thought she had a reasonably good assessment of what the first table needed, she headed for the long end table and began removing the lids from the covered aluminum trays.

She was greeted with the aroma of piping hot roast beef, spiced pork chops, and shepherd's pies. She marveled at the mashed potatoes, steamed carrots, corn, and green beans. Bright cranberries and other immaculately arranged fruits tantalized her eyes. Hot dinner rolls fresh out of the oven and angel hair pasta filled her vision as she drank in the entire glorious sight. Her mouth was suddenly watering as she realized how hungry she was. But now was not the time to get distracted. She began shoveling generous portions onto plates and carried them two by two back to the table. She was extra mindful of the stilettos now. If she fell, she knew she would be done for, and Romilda's smug laughter would echo through the hall until the humiliation overcame her. She refused to let that happen. Spite could be a powerful motivator, and every step of the way she was sure Hermione was already several steps ahead of either of them. All she had to do was beat Romilda.

Keeping her head down and quietly repeating aspects of each dinner order helped her memorize them, and before too long she had completed three tables! She hurried eagerly to the fourth and... was stunned to find an array of needlessly complex orders, each with its own stipulations and special requests. Her heart hammered in her chest. None of it seemed reasonable, and the words on the page appeared to swim and contort before her very eyes. She would have to take things one order at a time now to avoid making any mistakes. That would cost her quite a lot of speed...

She began to make her way back to the array of covered trays when she thought she heard a faint whisper from the other side of the divider.

 _"Ginny!"_

"Hermione...?"

"Yes, it's me," she hissed softly. "Listen, there's a kind of pattern. You don't even need to look at most of the list for every order! See, every third order has a specific combination of roast beef and cranberries, and one of every six is vegetarian! Every table follows those two patterns at the very least, and there might be more! Just hurry!"

The sound of clicking heels told her that Hermione had left in the opposite direction to avoid drawing suspicion, but Ginny could head a more distant pair of heels that told her Romilda couldn't possibly have overheard anything. She hurried back to the end table and remembered something Peakes had said before the task began: _'All three sections should look identical by the time you are finished.'_ If that was true, then the patterns Hermione had identified in her own section should hold true to her own. To Ginny's immense delight, she found that it was true! She swelled up with pride and gratitude and doubled her efforts to finish the fourth, fifth, and sixth tables even faster than the initial three. All she had to do now was hope she could finish her final three tables as efficiently, and pray that Romilda's pattern recognition abilities were lacking.

The final three tables turned out to be the most complicated. Every order had multiple exclusions and allergy notices, and requests for half of this portion or double of that one. Ginny took several minutes to stare at the order sheet, clinging to her trust in Hermione's advice. Before too long, she saw that many of the orders were actually identical, but with the entree items listed in a different order seemingly for no other reason than to confuse her. It was a very obvious trap meant to slow her down, but Hermione's tip had allowed her to suss out the rest of the orders easily. She took three more trips to the food trays, once again filling up two plates at a time, taking special care to identify each order seemingly meant to throw a wrench into the patterns. Soon enough, they began to form patterns in their own right, and by then, the ninth and final table was miraculously easy. It was as if Ginny had taken a good hearty swig of Felix Felicis.

"Ten minutes, ladies!" came Peakes' warning call. But Ginny was already wrapping up her final table and heading back to the entrance at the top of the stairs. Hermione was there waiting for her, beaming with delight. Ginny grinned slyly, trying to downplay the whole affair. The two of them stood there for a minute or two, looking down at a frantic Romilda, who was running back and forth to deliver the exact portions of each meal to her final few tables. There was a wide-eyed desperation in her that was visible even from this distance, and for half a heartbeat Ginny felt a stab of pity for what was about to happen to the dark-haired amazon. Then she remembered Luna, and felt ever so slightly better.

"Time's up! Back to the entrance please."

Romilda looked around in bewilderment, then realized with dismay that she was the last to finish her task. She walked nervously to rejoin her fellow maids, knees shaking as she went, where she would await judgment.

"You have all done very impressive work, and don't worry, none of this food will go to waste. However," Peakes' voice lowered dramatically, "one of you has assembled more orders incorrectly than either of your coworkers. Who could it possibly be..."

A brief silence followed, but Ginny felt less tension than she had all day. She and Hermione exchanged a brief smile and nod.

Romilda did not let that slip by unnoticed. "What was that?" she barked.

"What was what?" Ginny asked innocently.

Romilda looked positively beside herself, looking wildly back and forth between the pair of them. "You... both of you... You cheated! I KNEW IT!" And she took several threatening strides toward Ginny, looming menacingly as she went. "You think you can just-"

The rest of her tirade was abruptly halted as she suddenly stood ramrod straight, an inch from Ginny's face. Her hands were folded delicately before her and the gold charm around her neck glowed pink. Aside from the look of rage in her eyes, she looked uncharacteristically submissive with her demure smile. Ginny did not budge in the slightest, but stared up at her in triumph. True, she had to admit she would try to rescue the girl should she win this little contest, but in the meantime, she decided that Romilda Vane could stand to be taken down a peg. A period of menial servitude ought to look good on her.

"I'm sorry, Romilda," Peakes said with a laugh. "but someone with your track record is in no position to accuse anyone else of cheating. Please make your way to the lobby, dear."

Romilda curtsied politely, turned, and strutted directly at a nearby wall, her hips swaying and her long, sultry legs crisscrossing as she went. A hidden door whisked open to admit her, and slid behind her at last, leaving only Ginny and Hermione left behind.

"Well girls, we're almost done. Onward, if you please."

A blue light illuminated the marble floor once again, leading around the banquet hall and out to a very wide corridor. Ginny and Hermione walked side by side, knowing the end was in sight. This could very well be the last they saw of each other for some time. Ginny thought that if she was meant to be one of the final two competitors, she was secretly glad that Hermione Granger was the other. That made all of this oddly easy...

Ginny felt a soft hand close around her fingers. She looked up and there was Hermione's warm, soft smile. She squeezed her hand in return, and together they took the final march down the end of the long, straight hallway that led to one enormous mahogany door. It was elaborately carved and featured a single, golden handle.

"Well, it has come down to this," came the melodramatic voice of Jimmy Peakes. "The two of you have demonstrated your exceptional ability to follow orders, perform extensive labour demands in an efficient manner, move quickly under physical restraint, and your memory skills are to be congratulated. I must say I am impressed, and anyone would be lucky to have either of you serving as a maid. Unfortunately only one of you gets to walk out of here tomorrow, and our fifth and final task will determine who that is."

Ginny and Hermione clasped each others' hands tighter and looked anxiously at the door ahead.

"This task is the simplest of all. Using any means you can think of without resorting to physical confrontation, the two of you must agree on which one of you will walk out that door to freedom. Only when both of you have reached common ground will the door open to admit the winner. I wish you luck, and may the best maid win!"

Peakes' voice was gone, leaving the room in awful silence.

Ginny did not expect anything this cruel for their final task, but all the same she knew exactly what to do. In a way, she knew it from the moment it had come down to the two of them. "Go on Hermione, you should win."

"What? No!" Hermione retorted in an instant, releasing Ginny's hand and staring at her incredulously. "I couldn't possibly! It should be you!"

"Hermione, you're the brightest and most brilliant witch I've ever met. There's no one who has a better chance of getting to the bottom of this than you. I... I'm glad it's you here with me."

Hermione was shaking her head vigorously. "Oh, Ginny... Please don't make me do this. You have a family! You've just had your third child!"

"So have you," responded Ginny calmly. "You should be with him. Go home, say hello to Ron for me, and find out as much about this creep as you can. We have a name now, at least."

Hermione gulped, fighting back tears, and pulled Ginny into a tight and desperate hug. Ginny hugged her warmly in return, half-wishing Hermione would hurry to the door before she lost her nerve.

"I will see you again," Hermione swore. "All of you."

"I know you will. I'm ready."

Ginny watched in terrified, shaking silence as Hermione wiped away a tear and turned away at last, walking with her head held high toward the massive door that would lead her to freedom, and away from this awful nightmare. Placing her hand gently on the golden handle, she turned it and gave it a slight tug as the door creaked to life and opened to admit her. From where she stood, Ginny could see only a dim antechamber on the other side. Hermione Granger gave her one last look of longing that was filled with promise, smiled bravely, and closed the door behind her until Ginny heard its definitive _click._

Ginny turned, facing down the length of the hallway they had just traversed. Balling up her fists, she took a deep breath and prepared herself to be immobilized and forced to smile and curtsy without a trace of dignity.

"Do it," she spat angrily. A moment passed. Nothing happened. She was now shaking in rage and impatience. "DO IT!" she screamed at last, swearing all manner of revenge against Jimmy Peakes.

The walls came to life with his response: "The winner is... Ginny Weasley!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This story is rated M. Content warning: Sexual content (erotica, kidnapping, humiliation), strong language**

 **As you can probably tell by now, the whole French maid / damsel thing is definitely a kink of mine. As for the story itself, I just like the idea that even after surviving Voldemort and the Death Eaters, Ginny and the others still somehow find themselves thwarted by... some random guy they went to school with.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4**

With a mighty _slam_ that shook Ginny to her very core, the enormous mahogany door behind her burst open and smacked into the opposite wall. Whipping around instinctively, she could see clear across the threshold as the dim lighting inside began to brighten. Ginny despaired at what she saw, for there in the center of the room stood a motionless Hermione, standing perfectly upright, her hands folded delicately in front of her and a serene smile on her frozen face.

Ginny felt her insides melt away in shock and disbelief, and felt herself stumbling forward through the door, determined to stop her friend before it was too late. But it was all for naught. Hermione had already curtsied graciously, turned sharply on her heel, and marched enticingly through a hidden passageway and beyond Ginny's reach. The last maid, the surprise winner of this vile contest, reached the wall just as it slid shut right in her face. She slammed hard against it, separated from her friend.

"Hermione! HERMIONE! DAMMIT!"

She wailed and pounded both fists in futility against the unyielding wall until finally all the fight went out of her. She slumped to her knees, her fists and forehead pressed against the hidden door. It was all a trick. A cruel, vile trick at the last moment, that had robbed Hermione of the freedom that was now apparently Ginny's.

"It should have been you..." she sobbed, screwing her eyes up tightly. She was all alone now. How was she supposed to fight this? She had neither Hermione's brilliance nor Luna's inquisitive nature. How in the world could she, Ginny Weasley, be expected to rescue them now? They were all gone, trapped beyond her reach, and at the mercy of this pervert. This _freak._ Here and now at last, she was the winner. And she had let them all down.

"Cheer up, Ginny," came the hated voice. "There's no need for tears. You've won, after all. You're perfectly welcome to see them right now if you'd like. I insist."

"Why?" she implored. "You lied to us. You said the one who walked through the door could go free..."

"That was all a part of the test. A good maid must always be selfless and deferential, always willing to put the needs of others before their own. You demonstrated that beautifully, and passed with flying colours. Congratulations!"

Ginny refused to believe it. It was an awful ruse, one she could never have seen coming. And Hermione... she was smart enough that she could have easily outwitted Peakes in a fair contest. Instead they had both been tricked, and even now Hermione was probably being displayed as a sexualized prop alongside the other four girls. She opened her eyes and wiped away her tears with one arm.

"Just let them go," she called out.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but they haven't earned that right. But by all means go and see them. It's the least I can do for you before you go home tomorrow."

"I... I can go home? You promise?"

"I swear by the name on your ass, you can certainly go home," he reassured her in falsely soothing tones. "Allow me."

A motorized buzzing sound echoed around the room and filled Ginny with alarm. She looked up and there, inexplicably, was a circular hole widening in the ceiling. Shielding her eyes, Ginny could see the light of day shining down through the newly created manhole. A narrow steel ladder descended swiftly into the antechamber, beckoning her to climb out into the sunlight. Taking a deep breath and filled with the promise of seeing her friends again, Ginny stepped forward and grasped the ladder, taking each rung one tentative step at a time.

She closed her eyes instinctively when she reached the surface. She climbed out of the manhole and stumbled slightly as she allowed her eyes to adjust to the sunlight. Soon enough her surroundings became clear: Ginny was standing in the middle of a pristine, immaculately maintained garden. Beautiful flowers of all colours grew freely on perfectly trimmed waist-height hedges in a world of overwhelming green. The hedges extended half a mile ahead of her, all the way to a tall iron gate. The gate, she discovered, was part of an intimidating fence that encircled the entire garden. She rotated on the spot, trying to get am idea of where the gate might end, and at last she took in the sight of the mansion.

Peakes' mansion was utterly enormous, as wide as she could see and nearly as tall. The brightly coloured brickwork, brilliantly opulent windows, and ornate balconies put Ginny in mind of some childhood fantasy story. It was exactly the sort of paradise estate she could envision being owned by some wealthy lord, someone of far higher esteem than the creep that had imprisoned her here.

He hadn't been lying, at least: It did indeed appear to be far larger than the Training Centre.

Ginny glanced over her shoulder and looked longingly at the gate at the end of the way. Beyond the property she could see long rolling hills and scattered trees, but very little else along the horizon. She knew she'd never get far should she make a break for it, and besides, her friends were inside the mansion. Steeling herself, she faced the gigantic house again and walked tall and confidently along the fine gravel pathway until finally, she reached the stone steps and the large oak doors. She prepared to knock but found that the door creaked open before she could touch it. With only a second's hesitation, she pushed the heavy door open and stepped into the entryway.

She had only gone a few steps when the muffled voices came to life. There in the entryway were Hermione, Luna, Cho, Parvati, and Romilda. All five of her fellow captives were sitting in armchairs, three on the right side of the entryway, two on the left. They were still wearing the maid's uniforms. Their wrists were bound to the arms of the chairs, their ankles to steel footrests protruding from the floor. Each of them had a large red ball gag jammed into their mouths. Aside from their present bindings, each of them appeared fully, mercifully, in control of their own bodies, as they struggled eagerly when they saw Ginny enter. The large oak door slammed shut behind Ginny, trapping her in the mansion at last.

"Welcome home, Ginny!" came the hated voice of Jimmy Peakes. "Please, pick that up on the table to your left, and have a seat right next to Luna."

She glanced down at the tall, delicate table beside her in the entrance hall to see a ball gag as bright red as the ones currently silencing her friends. Hating every minute of this, she grudgingly reached down, forcing her hand not to shake, and picked it up. She stuffed the rubber obstruction into her mouth and fastened the black leather straps behind her head, taking care not to pinch hair or skin in the process. When it was securely in place, she walked to the only vacant chair, the last one on the left side of the entryway, and sat gingerly beside Luna. The steel chair was mercifully covered by a plump white cushion, protecting her exposed backside from the cold metal.

"Arms in legs in place, like the others, if you don't mind."

Her heart rate quickened as she knew what she was submitting to. How long would he keep them adorning this hallway? She had no time to contemplate that, but did as she was told. _Snap._ Thin bands of steel appeared and held her wrists and ankles in place. She was now as utterly helpless as the others. She had apparently won this horrible contest, but the last thing Ginny Weasley felt like in this humiliating state was a winner.

"Now that everyone's back together again, I want to say that I hope you enjoyed your time in the Training Centre. You've all had some time to get used to the uniform and how to adapt to its restrictions, and performed very well in the five tasks set before you. Some more than others.

"I wanted to take this opportunity to explain a little bit about this place, since you're going to be calling it home for quite some time. You see, shortly after graduating Hogwarts, there were several... anomalies discovered in the Muggle world. How to describe them... I suppose a good term would be "pocket dimensions", relatively small spaces where time behaves differently than it normally would. Recent studies have theorized that the properties of these pocket dimensions helped lead to the creation of Time Turners many years ago. I was very curious to see one of these dimensions for myself, and once I discovered it, I set to work at once. I used all the magic I had at my disposal to construct this very mansion and the surrounding grounds. That's right, girls. We are in a new and exciting world, a pocket dimension to call my very own!"

Ginny's heart was pounding. Her breathing came in loud and uncontrollable fits, but she refused to let herself miss a word of what Peakes was saying.

"Once the mansion was complete, I decided that as long as I were in a time-displaced world, no one would really miss anyone who came here. I found that out when I spent several days of summer vacation in my mansion, hosting my friends and colleagues at a party for the ages. When we had sobered up and returned to our own world, we discovered to our immense surprise that only a few minutes of real time had passed. Isn't that incredible?"

Ginny's eyes welled up with tears. She looked across the entryway at Hermione, who appeared to be putting the puzzle together just as she herself had. Here at last was the terrible truth.

"This means that we can spend as much time here as we please, and people back home will barely notice our absence. Once I made that discovery, I decided it was time to have a little fun. Right away, I thought of the six most beautiful women to ever attend Hogwarts. I could hardly wait. I set to work using a specific combination of magic and Muggle sciences to construct the maid uniforms you girls are pulling off so beautifully. They are irreversibly bonded to your bodies unless I decide to program them otherwise. They're keeping you fully hygienic, and even reducing your own sensations of physical pain! Haven't you noticed how your ankles and feet feel perfectly fine despite spending so long wearing those stiletto pumps? It's remarkable! And best of all, those golden charms around your necks are programmed to neurologically override your motor functions while wearing the uniforms. It sends a small, subliminal suggestion to your brain, so subtle you barely even notice it. And yet you find yourselves powerless to resist, as five of you have graciously demonstrated after failing your respective tasks. As for Ginny..."

And here Ginny's ears perked up, as Peakes' revelations had replaced all traces of hope with dread.

"As the winner, you have earned the right to go free tomorrow. Here in our pocket dimension, however, you'll find that that will be quite a bit longer than twenty-four hours. As for the rest of you, goodness knows how long you'll be here. The seven of us have quite a lot of time to get to know each other, I'm happy to say."

She didn't believe it. She _refused_ to believe it. She had a home, a life, a family, and if what Jimmy Peakes was saying were true, they still had not even noticed she was missing. It was all too terrible to contemplate. Even now, however, her anger overshadowed her despair. Anger, she decided, would keep her going. He had deceived her every moment that she had been here, but she refused to go down without a fight. Whatever humiliations he might put her through, Ginny Weasley vowed then and there that she would fight him with every ounce of her being.

"Oh, I almost forgot my last wondrous discovery. One of the properties of this particular pocket dimension that I was able to harness is a magic-proof barrier. As long as you are on these grounds, only I have the power to disable it and allow the use of magic. Astounding, isn't it? A new reality, the merging of magic and science... you'd be shocked to discover what the Muggles have been up to all these years while everyone else in the Wizarding World is still using parchment and quills... All right, that's enough stalling."

A steady, mechanical hum brought Ginny sharply to her senses. In a matter of seconds, the metal chairs had reclined, and the pedestals that held their ankles raised up and spread apart considerably. Ginny was quite embarrassed to realize that all six of them were now on full display, their ankles held fast and their legs spread wide apart. She felt her face reddening severely.

"Before I give you girls the big tour, I thought we'd have a brief welcoming ceremony. You'll be happy to know that there is one specific garment of your uniforms that can move about freely. You do have to use the bathroom now and then after all, so in that spirit I thought we'd have one final contest. When your wrist bindings are released, you are free to enjoy yourselves as much as you please. I promise I won't touch you. The last maid to reach climax will be restrained at once, and find themselves unable to pleasure themselves for the duration of their stay. Any questions?"

The sound of six hysterical muffled voices filled the air and echoed around the mansion entryway.

"None? Very well, then. Have fun, ladies, my six beautiful house maids, and welcome to the Peakes Estate!"

The wrist manacles retracted at once. No one moved. Ginny and the others looked at one another in shock and disbelief. And then, it was as if a starting pistol had gone off, as all six of them reached down and went to work, fingering themselves in desperation.

It was utterly demeaning, Ginny thought as she tugged the silk panties aside with her left hand and worked on herself with the right. None of this was deserved. She was a good woman, a strong, talented, and dynamic woman who had survived countless dangers and worked tirelessly to build a life for herself and her family, and within a single day she had been reduced to this. It was so outrageous to her that she did not realize that several minutes had passed and she was still nowhere near climax. A low moan at her right and suddenly Luna's chair was whisked sharply backward into a hidden passage behind the wall. She had evidently been the first to come, leaving only five of them. She had hardly registered that thought when another moan reached her ears. A chair on the opposite wall retracted into another hidden passage, signaling that Romilda too had relieved her own arousal.

Ginny could no longer afford to concentrate on anything but herself. Screwing up her eyes tightly, she took deep breaths and forced herself to think of Harry, of Dean Thomas, of Michael Corner, of _anything_ in the world that would help her achieve release.

Minutes passed, and panicked breaths echoed in Ginny's ears. She refused to let herself acknowledge any of them. She could not, must not, be the last. And then came the unmistakable sound of Hermione's voice.

"Oh... ohhh... ohhhmmMMMMMMM" she whimpered behind her gag.

And with that, Hermione's chair was whisked backward. She was free to touch herself as often as she pleased, and it was now down to Ginny and her two final competitors. Panic was setting in in earnest. Ginny's hand was a blur, as she wet her fingers on the drool collecting under her gag and worked herself as furiously and passionately as possible. Nothing in the world mattered more than that she be permitted to come.

An escalating, panting moan, the last sound Ginny wanted to hear. Against her better judgment, she opened her eyes to see that Parvati was gone. She locked eyes with the last maid, sitting directly across the entryway from her. Cho stared right back, a flicker of fear in her beautiful features. Ginny acted first, closing her eyes tightly, leaning backward as far she possibly could, even arching her back in anxiety, willing herself to the very edge. She could hear Cho trying achingly to do the same.

It was almost time...

She was so close...

 _I'm sorry, Cho..._

With a shiver that built steadily before crashing over her body in pleasurable waves, Ginny bit down hard on her ball gag to let out a long squeal of relief that drew out into a whimper as she felt gleeful release at last.


End file.
